BeastMaster64
Beast Master 64 Episode 1: POKEMON GO GOING TO FAR? Starring Beast Master 64 Written and Directed by Papa Franku sponsored by CS:GO LOTTO Please Don't Tell Marzia Productions presents A Documentary by Brad Famous celebrity Brad goes into the deep Swedish Jungles and he finds a man known as Beast Master 64. Beast Master 64 seemed pretty awesome so he started documenting him. Beast Master 64 hasn't showered and hasn't taken a shit for because how much he loves to hunt Pokemon he has to be aware all times. He uses Pokemon Go as a gps to see where Pokemon is and when he has is targeted located he stops everything he's doing and hunt that Pokemon. He has been on the hunt since April 16 2016 Beast Master 64 has a lot of cool Pokemon stories such as "I was unarmed and outnumbered but I caught a Blastoise it had no arms but I got that sucka." "I used to have a magickarp on my pokedex it evolved into a gyrados but I snapped his neck before it happened brrk I still think about the sound it puts me to sleep." - This is the reason he searches for the gyrados in his second recorded adventure. "A machamp tried to wrestle me but I got him with my asshole" "I punched a charizard in the face he never even got up." "I stole a pikachu from a child then I ate it." - This shows he has done illegal stuff. "I use a geodude as a fucking football." Beast Master 64 sees a snorlax with a cp of 268 Brad didn't see it. Beast Master 64 also found a machamp with a cp of 666 and shot it in two pieces but Brad didn't see it. Because Beast Master 64 was hallucinogenic when Beast Master 64 heard that Pokemon arent real he thought he was crazy but when Beast Master 64 thought about it, it made more sense. Beast Master 64: "All these years I've hunting it was all in my head." But then Beast Master 64 sees a dog and mistakes it for a Pokemon Brad tried to tell him but it was too late Beast Master 64 kills the dog's owner and the dog Beast Master 64 Episode 2: HOW TO CATCH GYRADOS Starring Beast Master 64 sponsored by CS:GO LOTTO Written and Directed by iDubbbzTV A Documentary by Brad Its been many years but Brad wanted to find Beast Master 64 again he got his camera and he searched for Beast Master 64 for 3 years until he found him in Romania. On the Beast Master 64 Tumblr blog someone commented where to find the gyrados so Beast Master 64 is on the hunt. Beast Master 64 asked a woman where is the gyrados and she knew exactly where it was. Beast Master 64 gets on his boat the CS:GO LOTTO, the CS:GO LOTTO has set every record there is expected for 1 to catch the gyrados. Beast Master 64 Tried and tried but he couldn't make it to the ocean not even the Pom-A-Bitch didn't work. When Brad saw this he knew everything he was saying is true the gyrados is real and I had to see it for myself this wasn't the end he had to go back out there and I was going with him so Brad teamed together and they made it into the ocean. They found the gyrados but if Beast Master 64 goes in he may never come back because he can't swim Brad says that he will continue Beast Master 64's legacy. Beast Master 64 came back but he didn't get the gyrados so he had to swim back its still a mystery if he got the gyrados. Beast Master 64 Episode 3: DRINKING PISS FOR VIEWS It's year 2974 at a peru temple where Beast Master 64 emerges it's been 1000 years since trump drained the water Beast Master 64 is running out of time I need water he is pissing dust he don't have much time left there is only one way pray to the goddess. Beast Master 64 then starts preying to Mariana Joyce for water and Beast Master 64 gets the legendary Mariana Straw any liquid gets filtered when used. Beast Master 64 goes to a muddy bird fountain blesses it and starts drinking but he needs more. Beast Master 64 then drinks some bleach but he still needs more so Beast Master 64 kills somebody and drinks them but he realizes it's fake blood he is still alive. The person ran away now he needs to drink his piss and now he needs one more thing to survive to go to another planet so he vanishes. Beast Master 64 Episode 4: SHOOTING MY 50 MILLION AWARD (Last Chapter) Beast Master 64 returns but now he is hunting youtubers he has killed Jacksepticeye and now he is in Cambodia searching for PewDiePie. Beast Master 64 is gonna challenge him and then he will kill him. Beast Master 64 decides to play with a solid snake action figure. Beast Master 64 tries to turn off the lights tries shooting them and for the 1st time misses it because being in the office effects his skills. Beast Master 64 shoots the lights and a water bottle then PewDiePie shows up Beast Master 64 challenges PewDiePie to a shot off who ever wins gets to destroy the thing they love most. Beast Master 64 wins he shoots the 50 million award playbutton but if PewDiePie wins he will destroy Beast Master 64's gun. Round 1 PewDiePie Wins Beast Master 64 Wins Round 2 PewDiePie Loses Beast Master 64 Wins Round 3 PewDiePie Loses Beast Master 64 Wins Beast Master 64 wins and shoots his 50 million award playbutton. Beast Master 64 finds PewDiePie's gun he comes near PewDiePie and shoots him but PewDiePie survived the attack and shoots Beast Master 64 but Beast Master 64 survived and shoots Brad but Brad survives and shoots the camera man. PewDiePie: "Everyone is like can you bring back Beast Master yeah I'll bring back Beast Master when Pokemon Go is popular again." '''' Category:Characters Category:Introduced 2016